naruto's sacrifice
by Huggiebird
Summary: Naruto s last moments after the final battle with Madara Uchiha. NaruSasu but with friendship. NO YAOI! hope you enyoy DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO . kishimoto - sensei does


Naruto´s sacrifice

(Auteurs note: Madara has been killed moments before this fanflic. ^.^ And everything in () is a note from me, everything is from Sasuke's p.o.v. At the time of the attack the jounin examens where taking place in Konoha. Jeez every inportant attack takes place at the jounin examens. =.='')

''bla bla''= thinking

'bla bla' = talking

...

´But I can still do something for konoha, and everyone´ said Naruto. He rose slowly on his feet and began to walk towards Momo*. She was still groggy from Madara's attack. Naruto walked to Momo and sat on the floor and started talking to her. (Nobody could hear their confersation).

´Momo? Yes, Naruto-kun? (Yes, Momo is a girl). 'Go home. But- . Please go home. I know that I die when you leave, but I just want you to be happy and you can return to your family. And I also, Wich is up there somewhere', he looked at the sky. Naruto smilled at Momo. 'Before you return home, don't try to destroy anything, ok? Ok Naruto-kun.' Momo had a kimono, two fox ears and nine red tails.

Everyone saw that Naruto untied his headband from this head and gave it to Momo. (Naruto had risen up from the ground already). She had tied Naruto's headband around her neck. Momo did something no demon had ever done: She hugged her jinjuuriki. While they hugged Momo slowly disapeared in red mist. If Momo was angy it rose from Naruto as red, evil chakra, now it was red mist. (Everyone could hear these two phrases): 'Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, Thank you for everything'. (The phrases echoed a little in the arena). The red mist came a little in face. Naruto smilled a true happy smile. (Not one wich he gave when he prepented that he was fine).

I ran to Naruto and caught him in time. I saw that his face was white and his wiskers were gone. From that point, I knew that he had died, trying to save the destroyed village, (the arena was still half standing) and that succeed. I whispered softly, rest in peace, my friend. He was my friend, a rival and like a brother to me. A better brother Itachi ever been...

Sakura came running towards me but stopped when she saw my face: Sadness and loss of a comrade. Kakashi- sensei had also joined us and said: 'Only the robe of the hokage and you had a exact copy of Minato- sensei.' (Naruto had the same hairstyle as the yondaime). Kakashi continued when it remained quiet: 'Like father, like son'. Sakura siad: 'Yondaime was Naruto's father? Yes, he was Naruto's father and my sensei. But now they are all three up there'. Kakashi looked at the sky and smiled sadly. ''I hope you're proud of me and your son, Minato - sensei,'' thought Kakashi. Sakura said: 'Where is Naruto's headband?' I siad: 'Naruto gave it to Kyuubi.'

Tsunade came running from the hospital. (She had followed it on a tv and just before Madara attacked , the tv exploded). When she was with us and Naruto she said: 'What was that red mist? It has healed the sick and wounded and the dying ones too, then it disapeared.' We looked ar each other and I replied: 'Naruto did.' We explained to Tsunade what happend. After we were done she almost cried. Everybody saw that she was trying to fight back the tears. 'He was a true hero, just what his parents wanted', Tsunade said quietly but the members of team seven could hear it.

A few days later was the feneral. Everyone said something about Naruto, even the people who hated Naruto becouse of the kyuubi. Naruto's name was placed on the stone who died eighteen years ago next to his dad. Yes, today was his 18th bithday. On the stone was written: ''The true hero of the hidden leaf...''

End...

...

Hope you enjoyed my sad fanflic. Sob, sob poor Sasuke and Naruto. T^T. O.o wow that was, I think, a old tv.

*Momo is the name of the kyuubi.

Tanks to Neph Champion he helped me to say that there were some mistakes. ^^ i have now corrected those.

My frst one-shot. ^^ don't be to mean please. Bye, and see ya next time people!


End file.
